


[podfic] That’s the Best Part

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [51]
Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Clothing Kink, Compatibility, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Laughter During Sex, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Porn Battle, Post-Canon, Post-Movie, Sexual Experimentation, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Sex with Emmett is different. [Written for Porn Battle]
Relationships: Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	[podfic] That’s the Best Part

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That’s the Best Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173635) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



****

****Title:** [That’s The Best Part](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1173635)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/profile)[BlackEyedGirl](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** R

 **Fandom:** Legally Blonde

 **Pairing:** Emmet Forrest/Elle Woods 

**Length:** 00:04:40

Download/streaming mp3 link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/52%20\(LB\)%20_That's%20The%20Best%20Part_.mp3)**

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
